Hurt and Forgiveness
by Lycobra
Summary: A Kainora fanfiction. What will happen when Kai accidentally injures Jinora badly? Will he be forgiven? What will Tenzin do?


Kai looked down from the roof of the Air Temple. He felt like he was on top of the world. He could see for miles and miles. There were trees, hundreds of them, all grown strong and tall, some of them even bearing delicious fruits. There were families of sky bison, all gathered in the bison grounds and happily playing the day away. Kai could even see some of the airbenders training with Tenzin. And when he looked, far off into the distance, he could spot Republic City. Republic City was beautiful, even more so at night when it was all lit up with the bright lights coming from buildings. If Kai had his way, he would stand up there and take everything in, for as long as he wanted.

Sadly, Kai could not have his way. This was due to a certain girl, who happened to be standing right behind him. "Kai, it's time to get back to training." A slightly impatient Jinora said.

Broken from his trance, Kai twirled around to see Jinora. Of all the views he could enjoy, this one was the most beautiful. From the cute little bun in her hair, to her sparkling eyes, she was just adorable. No, not just adorable, she was beautiful. After staring at Jinora for what was probably a few minutes, Kai straightened up and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "Oh, yeah, training. Ok, let's go."

Jinora sighed and shook her head as they opened their gliders. But as they took off, she smiled to herself. She felt special whenever Kai looked at her like that. It was like they had a bond that couldn't be broken, no matter what. A friendship that only comes once in a lifetime.

***Later that evening***

After Kai had finished his dinner, he invited Jinora to come sit on the roof with him. She happily agreed, and they both flew up to the top of the temple. Kai wanted Jinora to see the beauty of the world from his special spot. It was a spot on the roof where it was almost completely flat, so it was mostly comfortable to sit there. Surprisingly, no conversations went on while Kai and Jinora sat together on the roof. They were too busy taking in the scenery. When Kai looked over at Jinora, she gazed in amazement towards the shining city before them. If she could have trapped this very picture in a little globe and made it a decoration or an ornament, she most likely would have. Kai, glad to see Jinora so happy, smiled and then himself looked upon Republic City.

Together, they sat and enjoyed what views the world had to offer them. And secretly, they enjoyed their time with each other as well.

That same night, after both Kai and Jinora had gone back into the temple, Kai headed to his room. He hadn't realized how tired he was before, but now that he saw his bed, he felt like a bunch of stones were weighing him down. He slowly trudged his way over to it and flopped down, exhausted. Then, without even realizing it, he fell asleep.

***The next day***

Kai and Jinora were messing around near the Bison grounds. Kai said he made up an airbending move, and naturally, he wanted to show Jinora. At first, Jinora was fairly impressed. Kai did a series of turns and certain hand movements and began creating mini tornadoes all around himself. But, when he spread out his arms and sent high powered blasts of air all around himself, that's when things went wrong. That blast of air Kai sent out, hit Jinora square in the chest and sent her flying backwards into a rock.

When Kai saw what he had done, he ran over to check on Jinora.

"Oh please, Jinora, don't be dead!" He said, panicked. Once he realized she was just unconscious, he sighed a little. But his nerves were not calmed. Kai, not caring about leaving his staff behind for now, picked up Jinora and created an air scooter underneath himself. Then he sped of to the temple in search for help.

Once Kai reached the temple and got Tenzin, they quickly brought Jinora over to Kya in the infirmary. After making sure she was settled in, Kai explained everything that happened. Once it was revealed that Kai was the one to hurt Jinora, Tenzin's face got as red as a tomato carrot. But before he could chew Kai out, Kya came out of the infirmary.

"Well, how is she?" Kai and Tenzin asked.

Kya smiled faintly and replied, "She'll be fine. I just need to keep her here for a few more hours." And with that, Kya walked back into the infirmary.

After Kya walked away, Kai braced himself for an intense lecture and possible punishment. But what came surprised him. Rather than yell at Kai, Tenzin regained his composure and spoke gently.

"Kai, I realize that you had no intention of doing this whatsoever. But you have to realize, you must be careful with a gift like airbending." Tenzin sighed, "The measure of who we are is what we do with what we have. I hope you can learn to understand this." Tenzin then turned around and walked away, leaving Kai a little confused.

***Three days later***

Kai carefully gathered the most beautiful flowers he could. He looked around the forest he was in and sighed. Jinora hadn't talked to him for a few days now. He was really hoping that this could help fix everything. Once he was done gathering flowers, he tied them together with a little red ribbon. Then he went to search for Jinora. To his surprise, he didn't have to search long. Jinora was sitting alone, under a tree while reading. Carefully and almost timidly, Kai walked over to Jinora. When Jinora saw him she closed her book and looked up at him, with a bit of hurt lingering in her eyes. This time it was her turn to be surprised.

Kai fell to his knees and faced his head to the ground. With a slightly quivering voice he said, "I'm sorry for what I did Jinora. I've learned my lesson and will always be careful from now on. Please, I'm begging you, let us be friends again." Kai then offered the bouquet of flowers to Jinora, daring to look up at her face.

But when he searched her face, he found no anger or condemnation. Instead, she looked at him, straight in the eyes, and said, "It's ok Kai. I was a little hurt at first, but I know you were just trying to impress me." She took the flowers and smiled wryly.

To this, Kai blushed deeply and rubbed the back of his head like always. He didn't really have anything to say back to that statement, so he just nodded and got up.

"Well, if you're not mad at me, would you like to come check out the baby bison with me?" He asked, hoping for a yes.

"Of course. Oh, thanks for the flowers by the way. They are very lovely." Jinora replied.

Kai took a small chance and said, "Lovely flowers for a lovely girl."

Jinora blushed deeply and smiled. Then she kissed Kai on the cheek and took off on her glider. "Race you!" She yelled playfully.

Kai snapped himself out of his daydream and also took off on his glider. And together, with a mended friendship, they flew to the bison grounds. Happy once again.

**AN: This was a fanfiction written for a contest I'm currently in. But I was also going to write something like this anyways. I hoped you readers liked it!**

**The promtps I used were: (1 point, easy) the word ornament, (2 points, medium) the genre friendship, and (5 points, hard) the quote "The measure of who we are is what we do with what we have" - Vince Lombard. **


End file.
